


I Dare You

by Azumodeus



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumodeus/pseuds/Azumodeus
Summary: Short ChadIchi bits n bobs because I love themthere's no real story here, just whatever I feel like writing in the momentPreviously titled Warm Toned Heart, new title inspired by the song by The Regrettes
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Kudos: 8





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> in this one they're like college aged and living off campus together

Ichigo and Chad are Walking home together, the streets are covered in snow which crunches with every step

"Hey Chaaaaaaddd~" Ichigo whined, in a devious tone

"hmm?"

"we've been walking for an awful long time now, and there's all this thick snow on the ground~" he continued

it has been, approximately, 5 minutes... and the snow isn't all that bad

"... what are you getting at?" Chad said, suspicious of what he had to say next

Ichigo leaned into Chad

"and my legs are getting reeeeeaaaallllyyyyy tiiired" he said dramatically

Chad already knew what was to come, but continued to entertain his boyfriend

"what's wrong?" Chad groaned, he does this Every. Single. Day

Ichigo looked up into his eyes

"Could y-" Ichigo tried to speak but got interrupted by Chad picking him up bridal style and just _running_

Ichigo lets out a loud "WAHOOOO!!" as Chad uses bringer light to hop up onto the telephone poles and begins to jump from one to the other in the general direction of home, Ichigo continues the conversation where it left off, still in his arms, it was something about his new novel, this one's got dragons

**Author's Note:**

> first time ever writing anything and I'm still getting used to how AO3 works so please be nice ;-;


End file.
